Stepping Out of Ignorance
by Stealing E. Hearts
Summary: When 4 teens appear in front of Harry, and help him take his cousin home with Mrs. Figgs, he thinks it'll be the last time he sees them. But when they appear at court as his witnesses, and show up as transfer students. He'll soon learn he was wrong.


**Hello people, S. Hearts here. I'm just writing out a little plot bunny that grew to a very big plot bunny, that I want over with because sadly part of a three (four if you count one that will be utterly silly and won't actually happen in the story line). Just so the the top isn't utterly covered in notices and notes that one can skip if they wanted to, I'm moving notices of my other stories down to the bottom.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, however I do own the OC's.**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Hot_, that was number one thought among those who lived in England on daily basis and were not accustomed to temperatures higher than 80. Retail shops were sold out on fans of all sizes, shorts, and tank tops, as everyone wanted to keep as cool as possible. Well almost everyone; for four teenagers, who were used to the weather, wore long sleeved shirts/hoodies and jeans. The outfit's that they wore would have gotten them strange looks anywhere in the the country, but in Little Whinging the looks were Class D-B death glares or just plain (and obvious) aversion.

"What are we doing here?" One of the teens complained, a boy. His hair appeared wind swept, dark brown locks framing his face, he was the only one out of the four that hadn't pulled the hood of his jacket over his head. Annoyance flickered acoss his dark brown eyes, as one of the teenagers turned around abruptly and poked him in the chest.

Her dark blue eyes narrowed at him, "Jason, we already told you, so just shut up and go along with it." She then turned back around, long brown hair ringlets slipped out from underneath her dark blue hood, her eyes shining out against the long bangs that threatened to cover them.

"But why _him_? Why _now_, Fi?" The girl next to Jason whined. The group paused for a moment, to look at her, she was the one who thought of it! Amber orbs stared back at the group, "What?" Her long red hair contrasted against her dark green hoodie.

"Ali...are you serious?" Fi asked, not quite believing what she was hearing.

Jason turned to the last and tallest member, "Will, is your sister Bi-Polar or somethin'?"

Will looked down to his red haired sister, both of them mirroring each other when it came to color (though his hair was in the same type of style has Jason), "Ali, stop playing the idiot. You know that's Fi's job." He smirked when he saw Fi's mouth drop.

"Will, that hurt....hurt right here," Fi said over dramatically, pounding her chest.

Jason leaned over to Ali, and stage-whispered, "Does she know that she has to have a heart, for it to hurt?" That earned him a glare from Fi, and laughter from Ali and Will.

The group was silent for a moment, Ali saw it as her chance to rerail the conversation before the started walking again.

"Seriously, I think we should go do another target," Ali said.

Fi tilted her head in thought, "Well, the only other person that we know of is Mal-" Her eyes lit up before she shouted, "Let's do him next!!"

"No!" The two boys shouted together, no way were they going near that nightmare of manor.

"We are not going there," Will said in a 'that is final' type a tone.

Ali leaned over to Fi, and whispered, "This year." Fi shot Ali a questioning look, only to be replied with a flash of a smile.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Yay, the intro is done and over with! **

**Sorry for it being a little on the short side (luckily it doesn't have Napolean's Complex), I just couldn't find a way for it to continue. **

**Anyway Notices About Stories (For the Those Who Care)**

**Into the Black of Night****: Has been tooken (sp?) off of the server till it is fixed. (This is the one involving "What if this person had been born?")**

**A Girl's Life In Konoha****: Is still technically on the server, but only has the notes of what happened to it. (Involve's a girl Naruto, and yes I know that is the most **_**original**_** thing out there...even over the internet the sarcasm should be evident).**

**To Torture the Akatsuki****: Will be started up very soon! :3**

**So that those little notices are up, all I must do now is say:**

**Goodbye and Review!**

**-S. Hearts**


End file.
